the science of love
by ju-oh sama
Summary: Zelos finds himself having a hard time getting Lloyd to catch on to what he's doing, and that's just as well for Raine, who wouldn't want them to 'live happily ever after' since it would ruin her research project. Zelloyd, ZxL, shonenai
1. Chapter 1

So, there you have it, my first fic in, uhhh, very long. Enjoy! Rant moved to the bottom so I don't scare new readers off…

* * *

Zelos sighed softly as he looked at his "bud". Damn Rain and her "buddy system". It always got him stuck in a room with Lloyd. Innocent Lloyd who'd usually change right in front of him. Who'd walk around in a towel, soaking wet after a bath. He blushed slightly at the thoughts.

Lloyd caught his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Something wrong, Zelos?"

He sighed again and turned to stare out the window. Did she honestly not see his infatuation with the boy, or was she just out to kill the Great Zelos slowly and painfully?

He sobbed in fake self-loathing.

"Oh, why is the world so jealous of my beauty?! I can't help it I was born with a pretty face! And a pretty body, and voice, and–Owww! Lloydie!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes as he grabbed the pillow he'd thrown at his roommate back.

"Here I was, wondering if something was wrong with you, but you're just feeling sorry for yourself for no reason again…"

"Awww bud! I _do_ have a reason! My arm still hurts from before!"

Lloyd snickered. "Well, you kind of deserved that."

Zelos pouted and looked as cute as he could. "I don't think I deserved to get kicked by that gorilla, just 'cause I was looking at his girl! Besides, she wasn't _that_ cute, he shouldn't need to worry about her getting stolen."

Lloyd stared at him. "Just looking, with you hands?"

"Details, details. The point is, I'm soooo sore! I need to be taken care of!"

"Hmm. You want an icepack then?"

Zelos beamed at him. "And a cup of hot soup and then you have to tuck me in and rub my poor arm!"

Lloyd said nothing, just rolled his eyes again and went out of the room. Presumably to get an icepack.

Zelos sighed and flopped down onto the bed. Despite his attempts to act cool, Lloyd was just too kind to not help his friends, even if they weren't really hurt.

But, that was what made him all the cuter he supposed. He lay there for a while thinking about Lloyd.

* * *

"Zelos, you've got that funny look like when you're peeping at Sheena."

Tensing, Zelos put his usual grin back on his face and turned to face the reason he'd been having that look.

"Heh, I can't help it."

"Whatever." He handed his friend the icepack "I thought she was downstairs though. Did she come by here?"

"I don't think so."

Lloyd stared at him confused. "You're so hard to understand."

"Really?" The redhead looked at his friend in contempt. "Why is that?"

"Uhh..?"

"… Don't think too hard Lloyd, your head might burst."

"S-Shut up. That's exactly why. One moment you're serious then the next you're not! How should I ever know if I should listen to you or not?"

"Why don't you just always listen?"

"Because most of the time, you're just whining or trying to convince others of your twisted Zelos-logic."

Zelos just grinned at the comment. Lloyd stared at him.

"Now you're the one staring, bud."

"Zelos. Why are you on the bed?"

"To sleep. Why else?"

"It's my turn to sleep in the bed tonight!"

Once more Zelos cursed Raine. Why did she always stick two people in a single person room? Scrooge lived…

"Aww, but Lloydie! I'm _hurt_! You can't make a wounded man sleep outside in the Flanoir cold!"

Lloyd snorted at him. "I already got you an icepack, and you're not outside, and it's not cold, for Flanoir standards."

Zelos put on the cutest puppy eyes he could muster. Lloyd just stared then shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"I'll kick you onto the floor if you hog the blankets."

"Uhh?!"

It was Zelos' turn now to stare in utter confusion as Lloyd lay down on the bed with him. Finally he snickered softly and ruffled his buddy's hair. "You're really something, you know that?"

Lloyd shot him a questioning look as he struggled to pull the blankets out from under Zelos.

"I mean, not many people would worry about the blankets when they're in bed with me" He flashed his obnoxious grin as his bunkmate turned crimson.

"You- Try anything funny and I'll, uh.."

Zelos looked at him, immensely enjoying teasing his friend. "Yes, go on?"

"uhh.. Well, you won't be worrying about a bed anymore, since you'll be in hospital bed!"

"Ohh, touchy! But don't worry hun, I won't do anything you don't want me to!" And with that he also crawled under the blankets, and slid his arm around his 'hun' who blushed again and murmured something incoherent, but didn't push him away.

* * *

As the two fell asleep, Raine watched from the shadows, snickered and made a note in a little scrapbook she always carried around. "_Finally_, the subjects seem to be showing some progress… Very interesting, yess…"

* * *

I hope you liked it, or at least thought it wasn't totally disgusting. Reviews are appreciated as well, but I'm sure you already knew that. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon, but I, uh, can't guarantee anything. The Nintendo Wii will (finally) be released here in Holland the 8th of December, so if I manage to get my hands one one I'll be playing Zelda: Twlight Princess none-stop for a week or so.

I want to write a KratosxYuan fic there's a bit of a trauma for me in connection to pairing Kratos up with anyone, since when I first played the game, I'd labeled Lloyd and kratos the hottest bishies within minutes, and, well, the logical conclusion was to pair them up together. I didn't like Zelos my first playthrough. So, I got quite a shock during that little scene over at Altessa's, since I had been too busy mis-interpreting the overly-obvious hints that Kratos was somehow related to Lloyd… Although I admit still enjoy a little incest between them every now and then.

Anyway, I get my regular dose of Kratos-Yuan-ness from my friend Meowzy, with whom I also cosplayed the ToS gang. I was crossplaying as Lloyd, she as Yuan, and the girl who'd later become my girlfriend was crossing Zelos. We had pretty much everyone except Mithos and Martel, it was really fun. We did a Zelloyd act 3.


	2. Chapter 2

That took a little longer than a week, huh? (sweatdrops) I nearly dropped out of high school, so my parents would hardly let me use the computer. School's over now though, so I'm hoping to get some serious writing done. Now then, on to the fic!

* * *

The next morning wasn't quite as Zelos had hoped it'd be.

"You pervert!!" _smack_ "What have you done to Lloyd?!" _smack_ "Why I ought to-"

Zelos squawked as he attempted to dodge Sheena's next blow. "Owww! This is no way to wake up an innocent person! All this early morning stress is bad for my beautiful skin!"

"Innocent, my foot!"

And she proceeded to beat the crap out of Zelos.

After a few minutes Raine, who'd been taking notes while standing in the doorway to the room decided it might hurt her research if Sheena did any permanent damage.

"There, there, Sheena, I think he's learned his lesson. And you wouldn't want to wake up Lloyd now would you?"

She glanced at the bed where Lloyd was still sleeping peacefully, having gotten used to her yelling in the morning.

"Ah..." the summoner blushed slightly "Of course not. Hey idiot, tell Lloyd breakfast is ready downstairs when he wakes up."

Zelos produced a gurgling sound and the two girls went downstairs.

_Urgh.. And I didn't even do anything wrong. _Zelos sighed and pulled himself off the ground and back onto the bed, shaking his bunkmate. "Hunnie, wake up…"

"Uhh.. Zelos?" Lloyd yawned sleepily and smiled at Zelos "g'morni- ah! What happened to your face??"

Zelos sweatdropped. "Sheena happened."

"Oh, I see. Are you okay?"

"Iunno." He said, blood gushing from his mouth.

"Eww… Go wash yourself…"

Zelos pouted. "I took Sheena's beating, even though you're the one who crawled into bed with me, and now you're not even nursing me?!" He sobbed. "No one loves the great Zelos!"

Lloyd sighed. "You shouldn't even have_ been_ in the bed to begin with." Shaking his head, he got up and headed for the bathroom "But you do look kind of bad, so I guess I'll patch you up a little."

As he disappeared from the room, Zelos sighed happily, flopping down onto the bed. Sure, it hurt now, but that had been the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time. Lloyd made such a great teddy bear! He giggled. This was a real step in the right direction, and Lloyd seemed happy when he woke up as well.

* * *

"Oh? Are you feeling better already? I guess I can put these back then." Lloyd came back, carrying some towels and a bowl of hot water.

"No, the great Zelos still has a boo-boo! Only the memory of last night surpassed even that pain." He smiled at Lloyd, whoms face suddenly matched Zelos' hair.

"W-What? You didn't _do_ anything to me while I slept, did you?!"

Zelos laughed at Lloyd's suspicious look. "Well, you _did_ manage to sleep through Sheena at maximum volume, so I wouldn't be surprised if you slept through anything!"

His smile broadened at Lloyds shocked face. "But don't worry; I respect_ you_ way too much to rape in your sleep."

Lloyd sat down on the bed and began cleaning Zelos' face with a wet cloth, his own face still quite red. "That's great. I think…?"

Zelos laughed. "Yes, that's a great thing."

They sat for a while as Lloyd wiped away the last of the blood on Zelos' face. He then got up to return the towels but was stopped when Zelos grabbed his wrist.

"Aww, we're not done playing doctor yet!"

"_Playing doctor_?"

Zelos smirked at him. If Lloyd had enjoyed last night, maybe the brunette was ready for something a little more dared?

He tugged at the bottom rim of his night shirt, exposing well-defined abs. "Because, I still hurt here…" he trailed the tips of his fingers up his belly, barely making contact and leaving a trail of goose bumps. Lloyd skipped crimson and turned magenta instead.

"And here, as well…" The shirt was now pulled up to his neck as he rubbed his chest. "Will you kiss it all better..?"

Lloyd stared at him, trying to take his eyes of Zelos' body but not quite succeeding. "I-I'm not kissing your chest!"

Zelos debated replying with 'will you kiss a different part of me instead?' but decided against it. Overdoing it might scare an inexperienced person like Lloyd off. So instead he just pouted. "Will you at least clean it?"

Lloyd nodded and dipped a new towel into the water. Zelos noted his hands were shaking slightly. He grinned happily. "Aww, you're the best ever, hunnie!"

Whatever red had disappeared form Lloyd's cheeks promptly returned. Zelos lay back and sighed as the warm water soothed the painful bruises on his chest. "I mean it, Lloyd. You're my best friend…"

"You- you're my best friend too, Zelos." Lloyd said softly, smiling slightly as he finished cleaning Zelos. He just managed to put the towels and bowl down before Zelos hugged him, nearly throwing them both off the bed. "Aww, that's so cute!" He was about to kiss Lloyd on the cheek when the door slammed open for the second time that morning.

"When were you two planning to get up? Everyone's already finished eating and-" Genis cut himself off and stared at the two "…What were you two doing?"

Zelos glared at the kid as Lloyd jumped off the bed, stuttering about how they were just about to go, and dashed downstairs. Genis watched him flee with an unimpressed look, before turning to look at Zelos again. "You'd better not have been doing something dirty to him!" Zelos flashed him a proud grin before pulling his shirt back down and heading downstairs, after Lloyd.

* * *

In the next room, Raine slammed her book closed and put a potted plant in front of the peephole she'd made in the wall in order to spy on her subjects. She glared at Genis and made a mental note to give her little brother a hard time today for unknowingly interrupting her precious research.

* * *

Yay, this chapter was longer than the last. Which was embarrassingly short but hey, at least it's improving. Leave me a review please, they make me write faster! 


	3. Chapter 3

Whee, quick update! Thank you for all the reviews, I always get a really happy feeling reading them. (Goes to check for more reviews)

* * *

"Raine..?'

"What is it _now_ Lloyd?"

Lloyd jumped slightly at here tone. "Er, well, I _really_ think we should head back."

Raine turned around to glare at him, but failed to spot him due to the excessive amounts of snow flying around.

"I mean..." the boy continued "…I can't even see you! It'd be dangerous if we lost someone in this blizzard!"

Raine sighed. He had a point, of course. They shouldn't even have headed out in the morning, but- she bit her lip- She'd heard one of the maids tell another that she'd found a hole in the wall. Staying out in the storm would be very irresponsible though.

"Fine, let's head back."

They'd just have to go to another inn then.

"Did everyone hear that? We're headed back to Flanoir!"

Cheers erupted around her and the party returned to the frozen city.

* * *

"So, we'll be staying here!" Raine proclaimed and started walking up a classy, expensive inn. The rest looked at her surprised.

"But, professor, isn't this inn really- umph!"

Zelos slapped a hand over his friends' mouth, effectively silencing him.

"Ahaha! Great idea, my beautiful hunnie! Let's go in!"

He quickly went after her, dragging Lloyd along. The others shrugged and figured whatever, an inn is an inn, and followed them.

Raine sighed relieved as she paid for the rooms. The idiot chosen came in handy every now and then after all, even if she wasn't entirely clear on his motives for wanting to stay here.

"Zelos, what was that for?"

Lloyd attempted to glare at him, but it came out more as a pout.

"Well, I was stopping you from doing something stupid, naturally! You were going to nag about this inn being expensive, so I had to stop you." _And I got to touch your mouth as well_…

Lloyd looked at him confusedly. "But, it _is_ expensive."

Zelos shook his head, smiling. "Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd. If you'd told her, she may have changed her mind and gone to that cheap run down _garden shack_ instead!"

Lloyd blinked. "Oh."

Zelos grinned and slung his arm around Lloyds' shoulders. "Get it now, hunnie?"

He nodded slowly "Kind of."

Zelos laughed. "C'mon, I'll show you why we're _much_ better off at this inn!" And he dragged a curious Lloyd off.

* * *

Raine sighed contently as she lay in the hot spring. This cost some pretty pennies, but it was definitely worth it! Maybe she should make peepholes more often. She decided to put deed to word and made a new peephole in the screen separating the men's bath from the woman's bath.

* * *

Zelos stretched his arms above his head, sinking deeper into the warm water.

"See? Good thing I stopped you, eh?"

"Oh yeah, definitely..." Lloyd trailed of as he closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the hot spring.

Zelos smirked and let his eyes wander over Lloyd's chest, admiring the tanned skin and powerful muscles.

"We should really take a bath in the hot springs more often!"

Zelos purred in agreement.

"Everyone seems to be feeling a lot better" Lloyd continued innocently.

"Well, I don't know about the rest but _I'm_ feeling great…" Zelos whispered.

Lloyd sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "Raine still got us a one person bedroom though. Who gets the bed tonight? Because, er…" He blushed and turned to look at Zelos, who quickly tore his eyes away from Lloyd's body. "We slept together last night, and stuff…"

Zelos shrugged care-free. "I slept great last night, so we can just share from now on, if you're cool with that."

He smiled as Lloyd's blush deepened. "Um, yeah, I'm fine with that..."

Zelos grinned. "Problem solved, then! But why are you blushing, hunnie? Should _I_ be getting worried about being groped in my sleep…?"

"W-What?! No way! I would never touch you in your sleep! And I'm not blushing either…" He pouted "It's, uh, from the heat. Yeah. The heat."

"Oh, it's from the heat. Of course it is."

He slung his arm around Lloyd, who tensed slightly but leaned closer to him none the less. "You're so adorable, you know that?"

Lloyd sputtered, looking down at the water, but still scooted ever so slightly closer to Zelos.

* * *

"Err, Raine? Is there something on the screen?"

Raine jumped, twirling around to see the owner of the voice.

"S-Sheena! How long have you been here?!"

Sheena looked at her suspiciously. "Only a few minutes... But you sure are acting funny! Letting us stay at this expensive inn and all…"

"Ahaha!" She laughed nervously, sitting down in the spring, though she still had her head and shoulders in an awkward position in order to hide the peephole form Sheena. "I just hadn't heard you come in, is all."

"I… See."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"So, what _were_ you doing with that screen?" Sheena asked when Raine was still sitting funny after a few minutes.

"Er. Absolutely nothing at all."

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Let me see it."

Raine paled, sitting back on the edge of the bath, back against the screen. "No…?"

Sheena growled. "I bet that pervert Zelos made a peephole in it!"

Raine blinked. Damn, she could just blame Zelos for any peephole she made! Although, that might influence her research. And one should never influence an experiment.

Sheena moved across the pool. "I swear, if it's a peephole, someone's getting _hurt_!"

Raine close her eyes and leaned backwards. _Here's for science_…

She fell backwards, toppling the paper screen over and into the water, effectively destroying any evidence of the hole.

A thick silence fell as the four stared at each other.

Sheena slowly sank down into the water, furiously blushing, trying to cover her body. Raine followed her example, though she coughed nervously, trying to break the silence.

"Errr… I guess we'll leave now, bye!"

Lloyd squawked as he snatched his towel and dashed out. Zelos grinned nervously, reaching for his own towel, not very comfortable with getting up in front of the girls due to a certain problem in his lower regions that had developed due to Lloyd sitting so close, and so naked.

His nervousness as he dashed out as well didn't go unnoticed by Raine and she grinned evilly. Something good had come out of this after all.

* * *

Now, be good boys and girls and leave me a review. Doesn't need to be anything big. Heck, needn't even be anything not said before. I'm not picky! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took a while. I've got a mini-con coming up Saturday, and I haven't completed my cosplay costume yet. And I've been talked into doing another act, so I have to finish it in time...

* * *

"That was so emberassing!"

Lloyd ranted nervously, still slightly red in the face.

Zelos hmm'd absently. Lloyd glanced over his shoulder at his friend, ready to scorn him about staying in the bath after the screen fell. He halted his rant at the look on Zelos' face.

"Zelos…?

He'd fully expected the man to have heart shaped eyes, drooling over having seen his hunnies naked. Instead, he stared blankly ahead, straight into Lloyd's eyes.

"Err, are you okay? Were we in the bath too long? Are you overheated?"

He pressed his hand to Zelos' forehead. "Hmm, you're not that hot…"

Zelos suddenly grabbed his wrist, prying the hand away from his forehead. He then released his grip slightly so he was holding Lloyd's hand in his own.

"No, I'm not overheated."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, having expected a pun about the 'Great Zelos' always being hot. He was slightly put of by Zelos' intense gaze.

"Lloyd, tell me… Did you _enjoy_ seeing the girls naked?"

Lloyd turned crimson. "W-what kind of question is that?!"

"Well…"He tugged on Lloyds' hand, pulling the boy into their room along with him, and closing the door. "You seem… on edge… And I was wondering whether that is because of them or-" he slid his free hand around the boy's neck "or because of me…"

Lloyd's face heated up even more and he did an admirable fish-impression. "I-I'm going to bed!" He managed to squawk eventually, voice an octave higher than usual. He yanked away from Zelos and ducked into the bed, shedding his shirt and pants only after he'd crawled under the covers.

Zelos cursed inwardly. Should he have been more subtle? But Lloyd tended to miss subtle hints… And he was pretty sure Lloyd's nervousness had increased tenfold right after he'd spotted the undeniable bulge under Zelos' towel.

He slowly slipped under the covers next to Lloyd and glanced to his side, where said boy was pretending to be asleep, though still blushing furiously.

He was a guy as well. Surely he'd know that there was no way that the bulge had grown in the mere second after the screen fell, that it _had_ to have been there before he even saw the girls.

He sighed. Should he apologize or what?

As he laid thinking, there was a knock on the door and Raine came in. For a second, Zelos though he saw an evil glint in her eyes at seeing the two of them in bed together.

"Oh! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Lloyd jumped, forsaking his sleeping act for the greater good of not letting people get the wrong idea. Even though the idea of them being together wasn't all _that_ far off…

"N-no, of course not! We were sharing because, err…"

He trailed off, mind apparently not working under stress.

Zelos inwardly shook his head. He decided to save his buddy from the torture of having to use his brain. "Because this is Flanoir, and it's too cold to sleep on the ground, my beautiful professor."

"Er, yeah, it's too cold for delicate Zelos." Lloyd agreed, somewhat.

"Ahh, of course, the cold." She smirked, not impressed by the answer. "Anyway, I came to apologize for so rudely interrupting your bath, you seemed to be having _fun_ together." She cackled and Lloyd started sputtering again, trying to deny that. "Anyway, I shall leave you two to… _sleep_, then."

Laughing madly again, she went back to her own room, conveniently the one next to the boys' room. She was sharing with Genis, and her little brother knew better than to commend on her sitting at the wall all night, scribbling notes, occasionally mumbling about subject number one and two. Especially after the lecture she'd given him for interrupting the lovebirds' moment that morning.

It was silent in the boys' room again and eventually Lloyd managed to slip into an uneasy slumber. As opposed to Zelos who lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Raine watched them, stubbornly refusing to go to bed until her subjects were asleep.

Eventually her patience paid off. Something stirred in the bed. With great effort Raine refrained herself from laughing maniacally as she realized what was going on.

'_It would seem a factor this afternoon has stirred something awake in subject number two.'_ She scribbled down. _'He is currently moaning softly' _she glanced through the peephole, looking closely _'and rubbing his groin area against subject number ones' leg. He has his arms wrapped around subject number one as well.'_ She giggled softly _'Subject no. one is still awake and seems shocked. So far he has taken no action.'_

* * *

Indeed Zelos was shocked (who wouldn't be?) He slowly turned his head to the side, glancing at Lloyd. Should he wake him up? If he did, Lloyd would probably not want to share the bed anymore. On the other hand, maybe then he'd admit some things. Then again, he _could_ be dreaming about a girl. That would really, really suck…

Zelos sighed. And as if things weren't bad enough, he was getting turned on again as well. He sure hoped his buddy was dreaming about him.

Then a thought struck him. He'd heard sometimes dreamers could be influenced. He looked at the boy next to him nervously. Would he dare mess with Lloyd's head…? Lloyd let out a low moan, louder than the ones before and Zelos' nervous look twisted into a smirk. Yes, he would dare.

* * *

Leave me a review, please? (gives puppy dog eyes) 


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, a new chapter!

* * *

Zelos slowly turned onto his side so he was facing Lloyd, taking care not to disturb him just yet. He placed his lips against the others' ear, smirking in anticipation.

"Lloyd…" He whispered, blowing warm air across his ear. Lloyd moaned softly, but Zelos wasn't sure it was because of what he was doing.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lloyd?"

Lloyd murmured, and it seemed to be a response to his whispering, though Zelos wasn't sure yet.

As he continued whispering suggestive things in his love's ear, Raine cursed softly. She couldn't make out what he was saying and it was getting on her nerves.

"Do you like rubbing yourself against the great Zelos' leg?"

Lloyd gasped softly and pulled himself closer to Zelos. "Or would you rather I help you a little…?" he laid his hand on Lloyds' butt and pushed him closer to his leg, and got rewarded with a rather loud moan.

"Zelos…"

Zelos froze. Was Lloyd awake after all? He looked at the boy, who was still rubbing himself against him. Nah, it was unlike Lloyd to pretend to do this in his sleep and even if he tried he probably wouldn't be able to give the impression of being asleep this well.

Then this whisper of his name could only mean one thing. He was indeed the subject of Lloyd's wet dream. He smiled widely. That was very good to know.

He briefly entertained the thought of waking him up and confronting him, but decided not to. No, it would be better to let him be for now and let the stains speak for themselves in the morning. Besides, that meant he could enjoy the show a little longer. He grinned and squeezed Lloyds' ass, electing another delicious moan.

* * *

As Zelos 'helped' Lloyd a little, Raine fainted in the next room, suffering from a profusely bleeding nose. Genis rolled his eyes, having woken up from the thud of her hitting the floor; not wanting to know what brought the bleeding nose on, and dragged his sister into bed, plugging some tissues in her nose. Then he went back to sleep, trying to forget about the entire incident.

* * *

In the next room, Lloyd had finished his business and had now happily wrapped himself around Zelos, sleeping contently. Zelos was stroking his spiky hair softly, wondering if he should stay awake to make sure Lloyd didn't wake up before he did, and thus giving him the opportunity to change the sheets while he slept. 

Eventually, Lloyd's peaceful breathing lulled him to sleep anyway.

* * *

The morning found the two asleep in each others' arms. Zelos' worries about Lloyd waking up turned out to be half true. Lloyd did wake up first, but he fell out of bed when he noticed the way they were lying, and the sticky covers.

Waking Zelos up in the process.

"Gah! Oh my g-"

Lloyd sat on the ground, staring at the dirty sheets.

"Hwahh… Wazzamatter…?"

Lloyd jumped, yanking the sheets out from under Zelos, who wasn't quite awake yet.

"N-n-nothing! Gah… Go back to sleep!"

Zelos instinctively woke fully up, never wanting to miss one of Lloyd's embarrassing moments. "Nah, too late now!" He sat, and smirked as the memories of last night came flooding back the sight of Lloyd vainly trying to hide the covers. Lloyd seemed to pale and blush at the same time at his knowing grin.

"What's up buddy?"

Lloyd eyed the sheets nervously. "Er…"

Zelos turned onto his side, facing Lloyd, and chuckled. "You sure seemed to be having fun last night."

Lloyd felt his face heat up even more. "Err, I, ah, that is..."

Zelos slid off the bed slowly, sitting next to Lloyd on the floor. Lloyd couldn't help but notice the off-colored spot halfway down his night pants.

"That is? Do you remember anything…?"Zelos moved closer, hovering over Lloyd, who slowly backed down onto the ground until Zelos was pinning him down.

"Ahh… A.. A little.."

"And, pray tell, who was the lucky person to have caused such nice dreams?"

Lloyd remained silent, staring into Zelos' eyes with a mixture of fear, excitement and shock.

Zelos sighed. "You don't want to tell me?" He leaned in slightly closer.

"I- I'm not sure you'd understand." Lloyd squawked, inwardly cursing his unsteady, high-pitched voice.

Zelos smiled softly. "Try me. I might just surprise you."

When Lloyd remained quiet, Zelos sighed again and continued. "You see… I was awake, last night, while you were dreaming away…" Lloyd's eyes widened "So I might have a hunch as to who you were dreaming of…"

"W-Who do you think I was dreaming of…?"

Zelos smirked. "I asked _you_ first, dear Lloyd. If you're not telling, than neither am I."

He got up. "I guess you'd better go clean those sheets now then. I'll be…" He slipped his pants of, taking slightly longer than necessary, brushing his hands over the bare skin of his legs. "…Coming along, since you got my pants yucky as well."

Lloyd sputtered something, as Zelos slung an arm around his shoulder and sauntered in the direction of the bathroom, dragging his bud along. He seemed perfectly comfortable walking around in a thong.

In the hallway, they ran into Sheena and Raine who were on their way back from the ladies bathroom.

Sheena stopped and stared at the two. "Zelos… you _philandering perverted-_"

Zelos raised his hands, grinning nervously. "Now now, my voluptuous hunnie. I'm not taking another beating for Lloyd here! This is _his_ fault, y'know!"

Lloyd turned crimson and opened his mouth, trying to defend himself, but failing to come up with anything. Sheena, who'd at first obviously not believed the idiot chosen, stopped in mid-punch at his reaction.

"Lloyd… Is this _really_ your…?"

Lloyd sputtered, still not having regained the ability to speak.

"Honestly! I can't believe you! That pervert has been rubbing off on you!"

Zelos giggled "No, actually, it was the other way around…" He said remembering the past night. Lloyd looked at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about. He didn't get much of a chance as Sheena punched them both.

Zelos screamed and ran off, trying to flee into the men's room. Lloyd ran after him, but stumbled over the covers, and Sheena pounced him. Zelos decided his love shouldn't be punished by Sheena for having a little fun at night with him, so he saved him, yanking him away just before Sheena landed. He then carried him bridal-style, dashing into the bathroom and locking the door.

* * *

Tomorrow is Chibicon! I still have to finish my costume Oo. Guess I'd better get started. I'm cosplaying as Riza Hawkeye! Only I haven't got a gun (cries)

Leave me a review please!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is pretty long but I really, er, got into the shower scene (blushes) and I didn't want to split it up into two parts. So yeah. I was blushing while writing this chapter a lot, and now everyone in the house thinks I'm a closet pervert who watches porn on the living room computer. But I don't. (voice inside: yeah, you just _write_ porn on the living room computer…)

* * *

After they'd collapsed on the floor, laughing as Sheena pounded on the door screaming, Zelos realized that during the entire confrontation Raine had been writing something, mumbling softly as she watched them, grinning like an idiot the entire time.

However his thoughts were quickly diverted as Lloyd quieted down and leaned against his chest, still laughing softly. "Now I know what you go through all the time. I guess I should take better care of you after you've been hit by Sheena."

Zelos smiled. "Indeed! And you owe me one for saving you!" He ruffled Lloyd's hair, grinning widely. Lloyd mock glared at him.

"Don't you think my bed head is bad enough _without_ you adding to it?"

Zelos cocked his head to the side, sliding his hands through Lloyd's messy hair slowly. "Nope, I think it's really cute."

Lloyd felt his face heat up and smiled nervously. "Ohh… Okay. That's good to know."

His friend grinned at him. "Why, are you going to have it like that for the rest of the day?"

Lloyd frowned. "Of course not."

Zelos pouted. "That's too bad. Then, can I do your hair instead?"

"Huh?" Lloyd looked at him confusedly. "You want to do my hair?"

Zelos nodded, looking at him hopefully.

"Well, okay then. Just don't do anything funny with it."

"Yayy-!" Zelos wrapped his arms around the boy still sitting in his lap, swiftly pressing his lips against his cheeks. If Lloyd was too unsure to tell him about the dream, Zelos would just have to keep giving steadily less subtle hints as to his feelings. Until it finally got through Lloyd's thick skull.

He lifted the boy off the ground again, setting him on the edge of the bath letting hot water fill it. "By the way, if you ever decide you _do_ you want to tell me who you were dreaming about, by all means speak up!"

Lloyd blushed even deeper and nodded slightly. Zelos then proceeded to shove him into the bath, before hopping in himself.

Lloyd resurfaced gasping for breath and then used that breath to loudly whine at Zelos. "What was _that_ for?!"

Zelos grinned, trying his hair atop his head, not wanting to have to wash his own hair as well right now. He'd do that tonight.

"Why, because we need a bath, of course! And don't get mad now, it's _your_ fault after all." Zelos conveniently left out that he'd had a little hand in this as well. Lloyd looked down, not able to argue with that.

"Aww, don't look so down, bud! Now we get to take a hot bath together!" Lloyd absently noted Zelos seemed all too happy about that, but didn't get to ponder it much before Zelos turned him around so his back was pressed against Zelos' chest.

Before he had a chance to protest Zelos had began applying soap to his hair and was massaging it into his scalp. Lloyd sighed softly and sank back against Zelos, finding the touch rather too pleasant to complain about.

Zelos grinned, he was enjoying himself as well, quite admiring the view of Lloyd's chest and shoulders he had from above and the feeling of the boy's body so close to his reminded him all too much of last night.

"You're very beautiful Lloyd, but you'll be so much more beautiful when I'm done with you!"

Lloyd laid his head back on Zelos' shoulder, staring at him. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Zelos smirked and leaned in slightly closer, tracing the line of Lloyd's jaw. "Very, dear Lloyd." With that pressed his lips to Lloyds for an instant, before positioning the boy back in front of him and continuing shampooing his hair. Lloyd sank back against him, stunned.

Zelos hummed softly and started rinsing his hair, and Lloyd brought a hand to his lips, softly touching them, eyes widening as realization seemed to sink in and he smiled ever so slightly. Zelos wanted to coo at his cuteness.

"There, your hair's all done for now!" He got up, pulling Lloyd to his feet along with himself. He drained the tub and reached for his bag, rummaging through it.

"Hmmm…?" Lloyd sniffed his hair and glared at Zelos "My hair smells like pineapple."

"I know! Pineapple is my favorite." Zelos said happily, eyes not leaving his bag. Lloyd rolled his eyes and got out of the tub.

"Hey now hunnie, put that towel away. We're not done yet!" Lloyd turned around and shot him a confused look. "You already washed my hair. What more is there to do?"

Zelos grinned. "Why, with beautiful hair comes a beautiful peachy skin. C'mere, and I'll show you."

He should probably know better than to listen to Zelos when he had _that_ grin, but Lloyd put the towel back and stepped into the tub again anyway.

Zelos' grin widened and he began rubbing some sweet smelling cream all over his body. Eventually, Lloyd would have to wash down _there_ as well. He tried not to get too exited at the thought.

Lloyd was standing in front of him, his head tilted back slightly as Zelos massaged his neck. He couldn't help but trail his fingers along the curves of the boys' body and linger a little longer than he should at spots years of experience had thought him were sensitive.

Lloyd shifted around a bit, never staying still for more than a few seconds. He became more nervous as Zelos' hands trailed lower and lower, across his chest, massaging his shoulders, over his abdomen, tracing the curve of his back until finally both hands rested on his back at the edge of his boxers.

Zelos pulled Lloyd closer to himself so their chests were pressed together and Lloyds' head was on his shoulder again, and started tugging the offending garment down. Lloyd gasped loudly.

"Z-Zelos, what are you…"

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be a good boy, just for you."

With an impressive amount of willpower, he managed to take the underwear off and wash Lloyds' butt without doing anything _really_ dirty. Okay, he pinched him once. Or _maybe _twice. But he was still being a real gentleman for his standards!

But as he came to the front he couldn't help but purr as he found Lloyd to be _not _such a good boy himself. He couldn't help himself and stroked the boys' member a few times, conveniently right after he'd added some more cream to his hands.

Lloyds' hands tightened on his shoulders and he tensed. "Z-Zelos, that's… Ah, I'm not…"

Zelos grunted, pulling himself together and continued his way down along Lloyd's legs. He kneeled down as his hands rubbed the insides of the boys' thighs and grinned as he came face to face with the cause of Lloyds' current embarrassment.

Really, it wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. In fact, Zelos mused as he looked a little more closely and absently massaged the back of Lloyd's legs, he ought to be quite proud of it. Zelos had seen plenty of naked men in his life, but even if Lloyd had been one of his many one-night stands, he would have probably remembered a boy this beautiful and with this… Size.

He breathed out softly against it and Lloyd gasped again. Hey, even the great Zelos has to breathe. Nothing perverted about breathing, Zelos thought grinning.

He sat down lower on his knees and came down to Lloyd's feet. He lifted one of them, and absently started washing it. He laid his head against the leg Lloyd was leaning on and looked up at him. He caught Lloyd staring at him and grinned as the boy looked away quickly, blushing.

He continued to wash other foot and shifted his head the other leg, rubbing his cheek against is softly, all the while looking up at him, catching Lloyds' gaze again. This time the boy kept looking, though he was still blushing. Zelos smiled. If _this_ didn't convince him, Zelos would have little choice left than to tell the boy 'I love you', shove him against the wall and kiss him senseless. But he was pretty sure it wouldn't have to come to that level of bluntness. It would be very un-Zelosy to do such a thing, after all.

* * *

Remember, reviews make me write faster! 


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, a new chapter! This was hard to write and I don't like it much, but hopefully the next chapter will be better.

* * *

Outside, Raine was cursing the bathroom door very creatively and in several different languages. She'd tried to peeking under the door, but the gap wasn't big enough, she'd tried the keyhole but the key was still in it. She'd tried the room next to the bathroom but she'd been kicked out by its occupants (Regal and Presea) who didn't want to have any part in her schemes.

The room on the other side was the girls' bathroom where Sheena was currently taking a bath, still seething about the two lovebirds. Raine shuddered. Even she didn't dare go in there now.

Much as she didn't want to, it seemed the only way was to get them out of that bathroom. She sighed and loudly knocked on the door. "Boys! Don't take too long in there, breakfast is served!"

She heard a splash, and guessed it was Lloyd who jumped from hearing she was right outside.

"Of course, my beautiful professor! We just need to make sure _everything _is all clean."

Raine said ok loudly and made some noises, trying to fool the boys into thinking she'd left.

* * *

Inside, Zelos decided to just continue what he was doing before. However Lloyd somehow didn't seem as willing as before.

"Ng- Zelos… You… you're…"

Zelos smirked and pressed his lips against Lloyds' inner thigh for a moment, eyes never leaving the others' as he sat up straight again. "Yes, dear Lloyd…? I'm what?"

He let go of the boys' foot but remained on his knees. He had such a nice view from here after all.

Lloyd bit his bottom lip, and looked utterly miserable. Zelos blinked, confused. Lloyd continued in a soft voice. "W-Why are you doing this to me…?"

His hands clenched in Zelos' hair. "Why do you play with me like this…?" Zelos thought he might start crying. He quickly got up, sliding his hands up the sides of Lloyds' body to rest on his shoulders.

"Lloyd…" He gently grabbed his chin, tilting Lloyds' head to look at him. "What makes you think I'm playing with you?"

Lloyd glared at him, slapping Zelos' hands away. "You know that. Don't play dumb."

Zelos stared at him. "Actually, I don't know what you're talking about." He put his hands back onto Lloyds' shoulders, sliding them up to his face before they could be swatted away again. "Please, tell me so I can do something about it. I never meant to make you feel like this."

Lloyds' glare intensified "Are you stupid!? I gave in to you, let you _touch_ me, and then you go and flirt with the professor _while_ you're still… And I try to believe it might actually _mean_ something, but you always just…!"

He trailed off, pulling away from Zelos and stepping out of the bath, beginning to dry himself furiously. Zelos let him go, cursing himself inwardly for being so_ stupid_. Eventually he stepped out of the bath as well, and gently wrapped his arms around Lloyds' waist and felt the boy tense up under his touch, although he was attempting to ignore him. He kissed his shoulder softly, pressing his lips to his ear in much the same way as the night before.

"Oh, that… That was very rude of me. But I didn't mean to flirt with Raine, that's just…The way I usually address girls…"

Lloyd remained silent, though he halted his furious scrubbing. Zelos tightened his hold on him, hoping desperately he'd be able to make up for his dumb mistake. "I know it's no excuse, but please, believe me… I'm not playing with you…"

Lloyd started shaking and pulled away again, grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. He then slammed to door open, squashing Raine who was still sitting behind it into the wall, and ran of to their room.

Zelos sighed and closed the door again. He sat on the edge of the bath, deciding he would try his very best to address the girls by their name from now on. No, scrap that, he wouldn't try, he would do it.

Having decided on that, he looked up. Guess he would have to clean the sheets and his pants by himself. Hopefully Lloyd wasn't too angry to leave him some breakfast. He sighed again and started washing the sheets.

* * *

Meanwhile Raine had scraped herself off the wall and moved back to her room, so she could at least spy on Lloyd. She grumbled, angry at missing this plot twist. And Lloyd wasn't being particularly helpful, just lying there, crying softly.

Eventually, Lloyd fell into a slumber, exhausted at the morning's events. Raine decided to have her brother serve her breakfast up in her room, so she wouldn't miss the moment Zelos came back to the room. He would have to, eventually.

Raines' patience paid off as Zelos came back, softly putting the sheets and his pants on a clothesline to dry. He slipped on some other pants, to Raines' dismay, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Lloyds' sleeping form. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, slumping down a little.

Raine put down _'Subject number one appears to have hurt number two, and seems depressed now. No. two is depressed as well.'_ in her notebook.

She peeked through the peephole again just in time to see Zelos slip on a shirt and leave. She followed him downstairs and watched intently as he got two plates of breakfast. He glanced at her suspiciously. She grinned and waved at him

* * *

Zelos rolled his eyes at her overly suspicious behavior and went back upstairs with the plates. He'd have to figure out what she was up to later. Better lock the door, he figured as he went back into his room and she was still following.

He sat down on the bed again and sat one of the plates down on the bedside table, setting the other in his lap and beginning to munch on his breakfast slowly, not really tasting it as he mulled over a way to get his crush back.

He started trailing his hands through Lloyds' hair. It was indeed much softer now that it'd been washed with special shampoo, and not the cheap one Lloyd usually used. He noticed as he traced Lloyd's collar bone, that his skin was really soft as well, and he found himself having a hard time lifting his fingers from it.

Raine giggled in the other room. This was getting really interesting.

Zelos sighed again. "Hey, Lloyd, wake up." He'd better not grope Lloyd in his sleep too much, he might actually end up in a hospital as Lloyd had threatened. "C'mon, your breakfast is getting cold!"

Lloyd murmured something and shifted. Zelos smiled softly. He was such a cutie pie, he just _had_ to win him back. He leaned over the figure in the bed and blew softly in his ear. A sure way to wake him up.

"Ughh… Five more minutes, I'm so tired…."

Zelos snickered. "In five minutes your breakfast will be really cold. It already was kind of cold after I finally finished cleaning the sheets."

"Uh- Z-Zelos!" Lloyds' eyes shot open at his voice, and he sat up quickly, pushing Zelos back, feeling his cheeks heat up. "W-What were you doing?!"

Zelos smiled gently. "Admiring you. And then I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't so I had to resort to drastic measures."

Lloyd sputtered and turned away. "I'm still angry."

"I know. Here's your breakfast."

Lloyd looked at him, unsure about accepting it, but decided he might as well. They sat in silence for a while, both nibbling on the food, not really hungry.

"Hey Lloyd?"

Lloyd stubbornly looked at his plate, as if it were very interesting all of a sudden.

Zelos sighed. "I- I'm… I'm sorry, Lloyd." He said in a tiny voice.

Lloyd glanced at him to find him staring at his plate just as he had moments before, poking at his food, face twisted in self-loathing.

Lloyd sighed softly as well. "Okay."

They sat in silence again, both just poking at their food.

Eventually they were disturbed by Raine banging on the door, urging them to pack their stuff and leave _now_. Someone had apparently seen her sitting at the wall and found the new peephole between their room and hers.

* * *

Next chapter is out in the snow, and you know what that means, right? Blanket fic, yay!

By the way, this chapter was really angsty! Well, for me at least… (sigh) I swear, I can _only_ write fluff.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a while… I've been working a lot lately because I'm kind of low on funds and I _need_ my monthly mangas… Please forgive me? (puppy eyes)

* * *

The gang was quickly ushered outside by Raine, and right away they started complaining about the blizzard again.

"Sis! It hasn't let off yet! We can't go out _now_!"

Genis whined at her sister until she slapped him. "Shut up! We'll be _fine_. I've come prepared this time."

She smirked triumphantly (though no one noticed because of all the snow) and pulled out a length of rope. She grabbed random persons and proceeded to tie the rope around their waist so they formed a sort of train.

Zelos swallowed back a remark about Raine, ropes and bondage. Eventually only Lloyd, Zelos and Raine herself were not tied up yet, and Raine snickered evilly. She tied Zelos up first, leaving a long length of rope between him and the person before him (which happened to be Regal) then tied Lloyd up, leaving practically no rope between the two.

"P-professor! Why did you tie us so close together!?"

Raine laughed and tied herself behind the two of them, leaving more distance between them, but making sure she could still see them. "Because I haven't got enough rope left, Lloyd!"

"B-but how are we supposed to walk like this?!"

Raine cackled. "You're not. Zelos can just carry you."

* * *

Lloyd stared at her. So did Zelos. Raine stared back at them. Eventually Zelos rolled his eyes and crouched down a little, allowing Lloyd to climb on his back.

"C'mon, Lloyd, let's go."

Lloyd stuttered something incoherent and didn't move. Zelos leaned in slightly closer and tried to speak as softly as he could over the blizzard. "That way, we can also talk without her listening in. And I do think we need to talk about her…"

Lloyd looked back at Raine, who was nervously looking in the direction of the inn, checking for angry maids or inn-owners. Lloyd gulped and nodded, before wrapping his arms around Zelos' neck and letting Zelos give him a piggyback ride.

And so they set off, walking towards the temple of ice to get some more Celsius' tear for the merchant in Flanoir.

* * *

"So waddaya think, hunnie? Is Raine acting weird or what?" Zelos asked after they'd walked in silence for a while.

Lloyd blushed at being called hunnie after the mornings events, though Zelos couldn't see it "Err.. Yeah, she has been acting funny."

Zelos nodded. "And that notebook she's always writing in. I have the feeling she's writing about us, since I haven't seen her with it around anyone else."

Lloyd nodded as well.

"And it was _her_ who toppled the screen in the baths, wasn't it? I would have thought Sheena had punched it in a fit of anger, but she wasn't even near it…"

"Yeah, and she didn't really have a reason to be angry either. You hadn't done anything perverse yet."

Zelos pouted, turning his head slightly to look at Lloyd. "I hadn't done anything _yet_? If I remember correctly, you were the one doing dirty things."

"I- That's… er…"

Zelos snickered. "Don't worry about it sweetie, I didn't mind."

Lloyd wasn't _quite_ sure what to think about that remark.

They walked on in silence for a while, until Lloyd started shivering slightly.

"Lloyd? Are you cold?"

"Ah, a little yeah."

Zelos shifted a little as Lloyd pulled closer to him, burying his head in Zelos' long hair. "Would you like my vest?"

"No, I'm okay, I don't want you to get cold as well."

Zelos laughed softly. "I'm carrying you around, I'm producing enough warmth. You're just sitting there, no wonder you're cold."

"I'm sorry. I can try to walk, I just thought we'd fall and stuff…"

"We would, so don't bother trying." He slid his pink vest thingy off and slid it around Lloyds' shoulders. "Take it. I'll be fine with you there to keep me warm."

"Thanks, Zelos…"

Zelos squeezed him slightly. "You're welcome."

Behind them, Raine laughed and wrote something down in her notebook.

"Er, Zelos? Raine… She's doing it again."

The two glanced back at her. Raine shot them a fake innocent smile.

Zelos rolled his eyes. "We have to get our hands on that book. Want to try and steal it tonight?"

"Yeah, that's good idea. I want to know what's in there."

Zelos snickered. "Very unlike you to want to read people's private books."

Lloyd murmured something, but Zelos decided not to pursue it when Lloyd buried his face in his red locks again and nuzzled his neck softly. Perhaps Raine wasn't so bad after all, making him carry Lloyd.

* * *

That afternoon they'd set up camp in a cave, since the biting cold reached even inside it. The two sat in their tent, softly discussing how they were going to steal Raines' notebook. The half-elf had stuck them in a tent together, as expected. However, the professors' sleeping bag had 'accidentally' gotten wet during the trek through the snow that day, and she'd made Lloyd give up his. Then, she'd assigned the two of them the smallest, coldest tent.

Currently, the two were cuddled up in the sleeping bag together, since it was so cold.

Zelos was certain she was up to something. His theory was that she was playing a twisted version of matchmaker, but he hadn't proposed the theory to Lloyd yet. If Raine thought he needed help getting the boy, she was very wrong. He snorted indignantly.

"Zelos, what's wrong? You've been crabby ever since we got here."

Zelos looked up from his ranting. "Ah, it's nothing, hunnie. I just can't stand not knowing what's in that book."

Lloyd laughed. "I know how you feel. Let's go get it tonight."

Zelos nodded and wrapped his arms around Lloyd, who didn't acknowledge him, but at least didn't push him away.

Zelos was debating asking Lloyd if he'd noticed he hadn't flirted with any of the girls that day. Sheena seemed to have noticed since she'd been shooting him funny looks while they were setting up camp. He sighed and lay his head on Lloyds' shoulder.

"Lloyd…?"

"Hmm..?" Lloyd leaned back a little so he could glance at Zelos face.

"No… It's nothing…"

"Okay."

They lay together for a while and Zelos happily noted Lloyd was relaxing against him. Eventually Lloyd spoke up. "I think I hear Genis cooking dinner. That means only Raine is left in their tent."

Zelos nodded. "I lure her out and distract her in our tent while you grab the book, right?"

"Yeah. I'll go out first and hide behind their tent. Let's hope she isn't carrying the book on her body or something."

Lloyd snuck out of their little tent and past Genis, hiding behind the Sages' tent which of course happened to be next to theirs. Zelos went out shortly after, calling Raine out of her tent.

"Professor! My feet hurt, and my back as well from carrying Lloyd all day!" He sat in front of her tent, whining loudly to overpower the howling of the storm outside of the cave. Genis rolled his eyes at his antics. Eventually Raine came out, glaring at him. "Please, Zelos, can't you be quiet for a while? Have Lloyd massage you or something!"

Zelos sweatdropped at her rather suggestive advise. "Er… Can't you just heal it?"

Raine sighed and grabbed her staff. "Fine, I'll heal it, just stop whining after that." Raine moved over to him, but he quickly dived back into his tent.

"Great! Your healing powers are really amazing Raine."

Raine rolled her eyes. "You've got healing powers of your own! And why are you going back into your tent?"

Zelos poked his head back out and spotted Lloyd sneaking into the Sages' tent. "Because it's _so_ cold, of course." He said, putting on his saddest face.

Raine rolled her eyes and followed him inside. "Hey, where's Lloyd?'

"Err… out taking a piss."

Raine looked at him skeptically, but soothed the (genuine) pain in his back and feet anyway. Then Lloyd came back in, looking slightly disturbed.

"Ah, Lloyd, Zelos said you were having a sanitary break, but I thought you knew better than go out without your coat."

"Ah, er, yea, I'll put it on from now on."

Raine nodded. "Wouldn't want my subjects to get sick now… hehe…"

"Did you say something, Miss Raine?"

"Er, no, I was just, ah, coughing. (_cough cough_)"

It was Zelos' turn to look skeptically, but he let it slide. "Well, thanks for healing me! Bye now!"

He then practically shoved Raine out of the tent, before crawling back into the sleeping bag and motioning for Lloyd to join him. His voice dropped to the level it had been when they were scheming before. "Did you get it?"

Lloyd nodded and joined him in the sleeping bag. "Zelos… In her tent, there's a hole through which you can look right into our tent!"

Zelos raised an eyebrow. "Say _what_? She's been spying on us, huh…"

"Sure seems like it. Want to read the book?"

"Of course!" Zelos grinned and pulled Lloyd into his lap so he could read along over his shoulder.

Grinning nervously, Lloyd opened the book.

* * *

Ohh, cliffhanger! Lloyd didn't really manage to stay angry at Zelos… Then again, who could? 


	9. Chapter 9

Yay, a new chapter! With every chappie I think this fic is drawing to a close, but then when I write it, it ends up being not finished at all… I should probably start planning my fics up ahead or something.

* * *

Of course, the book just happened to fall open right on the pages that reported _that_ night. Probably because Raine had been reading it over and over again, remembering the free show she'd gotten all over again. The page was dirty and had some bloody smudges from when Raine got a bleeding nose.

Zelos sweatdropped. Who would have thought Raine was a closet fangirl? His thoughts were quickly distracted from Raine as Lloyd gasped and stiffened.

"Ah… This… T-This is…" He tried to quickly turn the page but Zelos snuck his arm around his waist and grabbed the book.

"Hmm, this is what? This date, oh yeah, that's when you soiled the sheets. _'It would seem a factor this afternoon has stirred something awake in subject number two. He is currently moaning softly and rubbing his groin area again subject number ones' leg. He has his arms wrapped around subject number one as well.'_"

Lloyd paled and tried to snatch the book, face heating up. "Ah! Read something else!"

Zelos snickered and held the book out of reach. He decided to leave out the bit about him being shocked and undertaking no action. "I guess you're number two, and the great Zelos would be number one, of course."

Lloyd yelped and reached for the book again. Zelos playfully held it a little higher up while using his free hand to hold the boy down.

"And here it says: '_number one is softly saying something to number two'_ Ah that's right, I asked you if you were enjoying yourself. _'Number one has turned onto his side and has pulled number two closer…'_ that's not entirely true, you were pulling yourself closer as well. _'I can't make out what he's saying. Subject number two is moaning more loudly now. He seems to be forming words. Subject number one suddenly seems very happy and his activities in aiding number two increase, he is now…'_ Zelos blushed and glanced at Lloyd, who'd stopped struggling and was listening very intently.

"What does it say next, Zelos…?" He asked softly.

Zelos shrugged. "I can't read it, there's too much blood. The next entry is of that morning when she encountered us in the hallway."

"…Oh, I see."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Zelos lowered the book so Lloyd could read it as well, and started leafing through it.

They read about the peephole at the baths and laughed at her antics at the bathroom and all the other crazy things Raine'd done.

"Woa, I never knew…" Lloyd said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes "She was spying on us like that!"

Zelos nodded. "What are we going to do about it?"

Llooyd was silent for a while. "I don't know… I think the hole she was using to watch us was somewhere around there…" Lloyd got up and put his bag in front of it, before quickly crawling back next to Zelos into the warm sleeping bag.

* * *

In the next tent, Raine cursed angrily. She couldn't hear them over the howling of the storm, then she couldn't find her notebook and now, just when they seemed to be getting comfortable together, they blocked off her view! She groaned and crawled out of the tent. They seemed to be having fun together, and there was no way she was going to miss the big climax. It could be any minute now, she thought to herself.

She snuck behind the tent and pierced a little hole in the fabric, just enough to allow her to see the two. However she couldn't hear their voices because of the storm raging outside of the cave.

* * *

Inside the males sat in silence for a bit, and much to Zelos' surprise, Lloyd curled up against him.

"Zelos…?"

"Yes hunnie?"

"It said in the book… That you suddenly seemed very happy that night. Why… Why was that?"

Zelos wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close. "Why do you think...?"

Lloyd looked up at him. "Ah… I… I think it was… Something I said, maybe?"

Zelos smiled at him. "Yes, it was something you said."

Lloyd produced an 'oh' sound and sank closer against him. "What…did I say?"

Zelos sighed. He wouldn't end up giving into the boy, and tell him he said 'Zelos'. Then again, Lloyd probably thought Zelos had a lot of experience with things like his, and was expecting him to make the next move, as he always had before. Even though Zelos had never _truly_ felt in love with anyone like this and was _really_ nervous.

"If I told you that, I'd be telling you whom I thought you were dreaming of, and I believe I told you that you have to tell first."

Lloyd oh'd again. They sat in a rather tense silence.

"Zelos…?" Lloyd sat up slightly and turned to look at him.

"Yes dear Lloyd?" Zelos shifted so Lloyd was face to face with him. He saw a mixture of nervousness, fear and excitement in his chocolate eyes, but it seemed he was too scared to do or say anything. Before Zelos had really realized what was going on, he was leaning in closer to Lloyd until their lips were only a few inches apart.

"Did you want something, hunnie…?"

Lloyd gulped as he felt hot air against his lips from Zelos' words. "Ah, I… I…"

Zelos smirked, almost daring Lloyd to close that final gap. And finally he did, closing his eyes and leaning in closer, so their lips were touching.

Sure, Zelos had kissed him on the lips once before, but that had been no more than a brief peck. This was very different. Tender, yet with a certain passion.

It lasted for quite a while, both content with simple close mouth kissing. Somewhere along the line Zelos dropped the book in order to wrap his arms around Lloyd tightly. Eventually he pulled back. Usually, he would have deepened the kiss at that moment, but he didn't want to push Lloyd into doing anything he wasn't comfortable with.

So they just sat there, looking at each other, Zelos feeling rather smug and proud of himself, Lloyd not feeling much beside intense amazement, anticipation and joy at this new experience and the fact that Zelos kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Raine spotted the book that Zelos had dropped during the kiss. She gasped as she realized what it was. They'd been reading her log! She narrowed her eyes. They _had_ been acting rather suspicious before… And then she couldn't find it when she got back to her tent…

She growled deep in her throat. Although, looking at them… Her expression softened as she looked at the men who were kissing again, more passionate this time. Perhaps she should make an exception on her usual protocol, and let them live. After all if she killed them her research would be ruined as well.

So, she decided to just sit there and enjoy the show for the moment, until the two were done. She'd lecture them on stealing afterwards.

That decided she sat back as Lloyd was skillfully worked to the ground so Zelos was straddling him. Raine giggled softly as Lloyd turned crimson at the things Zelos was whispering in his ear. She cackled evilly as Lloyd replied something with a big grin that made Zelos blink in slight shock, before a grin matching Lloyds' reappeared and they continued kissing, more passionately than before.

* * *

"Hey! Dinner's ready! Everyone!"

Raine face faulted as her little brother once again interrupted.

"Y-Yes! We're coming!" Lloyd quickly pushed Zelos off and started fumbling with the tent's zipper.

"Hey, hun, you sure you wanna go out like that…?" Zelos mumbled in his ear after glaring at the canvas behind which Genis was.

"Huh?"

Zelos snickered and sat behind Lloyd, pulling him in his lap once more. "I mean, I definitely don't mind, but…"

Lloyd gasped as he felt a hand brush across the bare skin of his tummy, where Zelos had stealthily tugged the shirt up. He quickly yanked it down, blushing. "W-When did you pull my shirt up?!"

"Why, just now, of course!"

Lloyd sighed and continued opening the zipper.

"Lloydie? Smoochies before we go?" Zelos purred, rubbing his head against Lloyds' shoulder.

Lloyd froze, then turned around slowly. "S_moochies…?_"

Zelos grinned and nodded. Lloyd shook his head and smiled. "You're hopeless." Then he kissed Zelos, who happily kissed back. The kiss deepened and both forgot all about dinner, until Genis started nagging about their food getting cold. And so, they went outside, Lloyd still blushing slightly. Raine cursed and decided her little brother would _not_ get much sleep tonight.

* * *

Phew, it took a while, huh? I guess a lot of people are away on holiday, since I'm not getting as much reviews as before. 


	10. Chapter 10

A new chapter! FFnet suddenly deleted my chapters 6-9, and a lot of reviews as well! Although they are still in my profile, so I don't really get it… I hope you can see this ;;

* * *

"Geez, you two! We're not waiting for you next time, you know."

Genis glared at our boys as they finally joined the rest of the group for dinner. Raine quietly joined them as well, managing to avoid raising suspicion about her being behind the boys' tent as everyone was focused on Genis' rant.

Lloyd laughed nervously and sat down. "Ah, yeah, I'm sorry."

Genis raised an eyebrow. "You're sorry? Usually you make up excuses for being late."

"They're not excuses! Everything really happened!"

Genis rolled his eyes. "Last time you said you had to save Noishe from a giant dinosaur."

"Err…" Lloyd raked his brain for a way to deny that. "It was really true! Kind of…"

Zelos sighed. "Does it matter? We're here now, brat, so shut up already."

Genis turned to look at him suspiciously. "You're both acting weird. In fact, I think you two are up to something! The only reason why Lloyd wouldn't make up excuses would be because he was late because of something he doesn't want me to know!"

Lloyd turned crimson and sputtered something. Zelos twitched slightly and quickly diverted the attention from him buddy. "You're paranoid, kid. And now _you're_ the one causing the food to get even colder."

Genis blinked and turned to look at the food. "Shut up, I- Oh, you're right…"

"Of course I am."

Genis shot him one last glare before beginning to load food onto their plates, muttering something about idiot chosens.

Most people then dismissed it as one of Zelos' antics and continued to dinner.

* * *

After dinner everyone decided to go back into their tents since it was so cold. Raine made for the boys' tent to get her book back, but was beaten to it by Sheena, who grabbed Zelos by his collar as he tried to enter the tent after Lloyd.

"Hey, idiot!"

"Yes my vol- Errm, Sheena?"

Sheena raised an eyebrow at him swallowing back 'voluptuous hunnie'. "You and Lloyd have been acting weird, just like Genis said. You better not be up to anything, you hear me?!"

"Ah! Yes, I hear you!" Zelos whined as she shook him violently.

Sheena nodded and dropped him. "Good. If I find out you've done something to Lloyd…" She shot him one last glare. "You're dead meat."

Zelos smiled nervously and nodded. "I- I'll keep it in mind!"

Sheena then turned and stalked of to her own tent.

Zelos gulped and quickly continued inside.

"Hmm? Zelos, what happened?"

Zelos pouted at his hunnie. "Sheena was mad for no reason, and nearly strangled me!"

Lloyd looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure it was for no reason?"

Zelos nodded indignantly. "In case you hadn't noticed, I haven't flirted with her all day! _Or _with any of the others, for that matter."

Lloyd smiled. "Yes. I'd noticed." He trailed his fingers along the red marks that were now slowly appearing on Zelos' neck. "Would you like me to ask Raine for some crème for those?"

"No need for that, Lloyd, I brought some along after I saw Sheena shaking Zelos up." Raine said as she crawled into the tent.

The boys jumped. "Ah! Professor!"

Zelos grinned nervously and caught the bottle she threw him. Lloyd tried to slip her book in the sleeping bag, but Raine grabbed his wrist.

"I'll take that back, thank you Lloyd."

Lloyd paled and handed her the book. Zelos glared at her. "Miss Raine. This is massage oil."

Raine grinned at him. "Yes, it is."

Zelos' glare intensified. "You know, we read your book."

Raine nodded. "Yes, I saw. You really shouldn't steal stuff, you know."

"You really shouldn't spy on people either." Lloyd said. Raine sweatdropped.

"It's… Research."

"No it's not! You're just trying to play matchmaker, you sick fangirl!"

Raine turned and blinked at Zelos' outburst. "Even if that would be the case, why are you so angry about it?"

Zelos blushed "A-Anyone would be angry about being spied on!"

Raine hmm'd suspiciously. They sat in awkward silence for a while.

"So, err, professor, are you going to stop spying on us now?"

"Of course not! I must continue observing until my research is complete."

Lloyd sweatdropped. "And… When would that be?"

Raine was silent for a moment. "Why, it will never be as long as long as you two are interacting."

Lloyd face faulted. "So that means you're going to be spying on us for the rest of our lives?!" He groaned, annoyed.

"If you're planning to spend the rest of your life with Zelos, then yes."

"Ah…" Lloyd glanced at Zelos, feeling heat rise to his cheeks again. Raine grinned madly.

Zelos smiled sweetly at Lloyd, and then turned to glare at Raine.

"If you're going to spy on us, fine, just keep that book safe so no one reads it, and _stop_ playing matchmaker."

Raine cowered back slightly at his evil glare and nodded. "I, err…" Then, en evil smirk appeared on her face. "Okay, I will. Then, I'll leave you two to each other now."

She then dashed out of the tent, clutching her book and laughing madly.

Zelos blinked, slightly put off by her behavior. "Woa. I'd fully expected her to refuse it… That smile didn't bode much good…"

Zelos blushed slightly as Lloyd looked at him curiously. "What? It _was_ a scary smile."

Lloyd nodded absently. "It was… But Zelos, why are you so angry? You just told her it was fine for her to spy on us, so then why are you mad."

Zelos huffed, pouted and crossed his arms, looking every bit an angry child. "Because, if someone is playing matchmaker on _me_ that would imply that the great Zelos needs_ help_ getting who he wants! And I _don't_!"

Lloyd was silent for a while, before bursting out with laughter. Zelos looked at him, feigning hurt. "Lloydie! Don't laugh at me!"

Lloyds' laughter succumbed to snickers and finally he crawled into the sleeping bag, motioning for Zelos to join him, who gladly obliged. "Don't blame me for laughing when you're being so… _you_."

Zelos sobbed fakely. "You're so harsh, Lloyd."

Lloyd laughed softly as he cuddled up to Zelos. "How about I make up for it by tending to your poor neck?"

Zelos looked thoughtful for a moment. "But not with that oil Raine gave us." His expression changed to one that radiated naughtiness as he fished a bottle from his bag. "Use this instead."

Lloyd turned an interesting purple as he read the label on the bottle Zelos handed him.

* * *

Ah, what is in the bottle, I wonder…? By the way, that you can't see the reviews doesn't mean I can't, either! I hope, at least... Reviews fuel my writing powers, so keep it up! 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took a while to update. I had a bit of a writers block. And no, it's not lube. You dirty minded people, get your mind out of the gutter. Why would Zelos want lube on his _neck_ anyway? Anyway, because I'm such a nice person, I did include some lube in this chapter for all of you. It's not being used yet, and I can't guarantee it will be in the next chapter either, much as I'd like to.

* * *

Before Lloyd had a chance to say something however, the tent flap flew open again and Raine barged back in. "One more thing boys, you should always- Lloyd, what's that?"

Lloyd blanched and shoved the bottle back at Zelos. "It's… Water. You were saying…?"

Raine raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I was saying, you should always be safe! With fathers like yours, I doubt you've had '_the talk_' so here you are. I'm sure Zelos can teach you how to use those."

She handed him a bottle of lube and some condoms. Lloyd paled even more. "Ah- I… We're not really… I'm not sure…"

Zelos snickered and took the supplies from her. "Thanks, I hadn't brought any since I didn't think I'd get a chance to use them."

Raine laughed and mumbled softly "You won't get one easily…"

"Hmm? What was that, Miss Raine?"

"Nothing. Now then, I'll leave you two to each other." She exited the tent once more, laughing maniacally.

Zelos sighed. "She's up to something again."

Lloyd nodded. Zelos then smiled and pulled him into his lap. "Now then Lloyd, shall we continue? You _did_ promise to tend to my wounds."

Lloyd sputtered something. "But… I don't think that stuff will really help heal your wounds."

Zelos blinked. "That depends how you look at it. What applying that will bring on, I'm sure that will help. A lot."

Lloyd looked at him nervously. "But… Cherry flavored body paint? I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Zelos pouted. "Aww, I've had my mouth all over your body, too!"

Lloyd, being as usual unable to argue with Zelos' logic, nodded shyly and unscrewed the bottle, suspiciously sniffing at its contents before squirting some on his hand. Then he looked at Zelos timidly. Zelos sighed. "If you don't want to, you don't have to, hun. You know that, right?"

Lloyd nodded. "But I _do_ want to, I'm just not really sure… what to do, and stuff."

Zelos laughed good-naturedly and pushed him down, kissing him passionately. As they parted lips he nibbled at Lloyds' ear "Don't think about it too much. Just enjoy yourself and leave the thinking to me."

Lloyd laughed softly. "Fine. Have it your way." He grabbed Zelos firmly and flipped the pair of them over. "However I don't think I should be on bottom while I'm doing this."

Zelos blinked in surprise at Lloyds' smug look, but he quickly smirked in anticipation, purring softly. "Why, you're even more enticing that I thought you would be when you're being dominant."

"Quiet, you." With that Lloyd kissed him. He was scared shitless inside but he'd be damned if he let Zelos notice. He slid a hand under Zelos' shirt, tugging it upward until it was pooled around his shoulders. Zelos obediently lifted his arms, and Lloyd tugged the shirt off, but _accidentally_ left it stuck around his wrists.

Zelos squirmed in alarm as he suddenly found his arms more or less tied above his head. However he let it slide as Lloyd started rubbing the sweet smelling paint across his chest, neck and face, tracing patterns in it as it dried. When Zelos was properly covered in the sticky sweetness and panting slightly from Lloyds' hands all over him, Lloyd sat back for a moment, brown eyes shifting across Zelos' exposed body. Then he nodded approvingly and leaned down over him, pressing a mischievous kiss to Zelos belly button.

"Hmm… You're going to be my lollipop." He said as he lazily lapped at Zelos' belly, tracing a heart in the now nearly dry paint and slowly licking his way up.

Zelos groaned in agreement and lifted his bound hands up and laid them around Lloyds' neck, clawing at his brown hair as Lloyd sucked one of his nipples.

The younger boy made his way further up Zelos' chest, making sure every centimeter of it was properly cleaned so none of the sugary goodness was wasted.

"Ahh, Lloyd…"

Urged on by Zelos' whimpers Lloyd started working on the sensitive skin of his neck, gently brushing away the locks of red hair that were caught in the sticky mess.

He nipped at his collar bone and trailed up to suck at the line of his jaw, before lapping at his earlobe. Lloyd then made his way to Zelos lips, and they shared a long, hot kiss. Eventually they broke apart, and Zelos let out a sultry growl. "I don't think there's any need for you to feel insecure… You've got some hidden talents love." He managed to breathe in between moans.

Lloyd smiled, his face lighting up at the praise. Luckily for his 'cool act', Zelos had closed his eyes in ecstasy once again as Lloyd ran his hands up and down his sensitive sides unconsciously.

He became aware of his hands as Zelos arched his back and captured Lloyds' lips once more in a hungry kiss. In response Lloyd trailed his hands down the mans' chest again and teased the skin at the edge of his pants.

Zelos had told him to just enjoy himself, but he wasn't _quite_ sure he was ready to go on. Zelos definitely seemed ready however, Lloyd noted with a certain amount of nervousness. His panting was steadily increasing and he would occasionally grind his hips against Lloyds' when said boy rubbed along a particularly sensitive spot.

Zelos became aware of Lloyds' lessened enthusiasm and slowly broke the deep kiss they'd been sharing. "What's wrong, love? Not sure about what's up next?"

Lloyd looked at him shyly and nodded.

Zelos smirked at him and kissed him briefly. "Very well, untie me and the great Zelos shall teach you the ways of love." Lloyd blushed and tugged at the shirt binding Zelos' wrists.

As soon as the knot came undone Zelos flipped the pair of them over and Lloyd found himself pinned underneath Zelos. He gasped and stared at Zelos, who smirked down at him.

"Just say the word and I'll stop, okay love?" Lloyd nodded again and Zelos took that as his cue to start his 'lesson'.

* * *

In the next tent Raine snickered. She'd pierced a new hole in their tent and had been observing the entire night once again. "So I have to stop playing matchmaker. Very well, then I shall do just that. Let's see if the infamous Zelos is up to the challenge. Enjoy your easy time together while you can..." Then she cackled wildly. Lightning flashed in the background.

* * *

Not much Raine in this chapter, sorry to all her fans for that. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a little sooner, but I can't be sure yet. Man, I should really start _planning_ these stories. Anyway, as per usual, I would very much appreciate it if you left me a review! 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry this took so long! I wrote myself into a big hole this time, smut is _so_ hard to write. Seriously. Anyway, since people kept adding this to their story alert, and everyone begged for more in their reviews I did eventually finish this chapter. Although it still makes me cringe whenever I read it…

* * *

Zelos started by removing Lloyd's shirt as well, leaving their chests exposed to the frigid air. Lloyd shivered, though whether it was from anticipation or the cold was hard to tell.

He then gave Lloyds' chest a treatment similar to the one his own had received just moments ago, and all the little moans and cries Lloyd gave only drove him to trail his tongue lower and lower. As he reached the band of Lloyd's pants he suddenly crawled back up, resulting in a surprised and slightly alarmed look from his soon-to-be lover.

He merely grinned and bit down lightly on Lloyd's neck, feeling a sudden need to mark the boy as being his. Said boy yelped as Zelos gave a long, hard suck, which would almost certainly still be visible the morning.

Lloyd didn't have time to ask about this unfamiliar behavior as Zelos quickly ducked down again to tug at Lloyd's pants who lifted his hips to make it easier for the redhead to slide them off, once more revealing his hard member, although it was though to see anything down in the sleeping bag.

Zelos decided that he would need at least _some_ visibility to do this kind of close-up work, so he unzipped the sleeping bag.

"Ah! Zelos, that's too cold!"

"Ahw, don't worry my hunnie, things'll get plenty hot soon enough."

Zelos snatched one of the condoms from the box, making a mental note to never forget them again. He slowly began licking Lloyd's dick, trying to elect even more noises from him. As he started sucking, Lloyd became silent, much to his dismay, and as he glanced up he saw Lloyd trying to hold back the cries this new sensation evoked in him.

Zelos smirked around the flesh in his mouth and increased his efforts, set on finding out how much Lloyd could take before he would cry out again. As he pushed the boy further and further, teasing all those little spots he knew would drive him crazy, he began slowly sliding his hands around Lloyd's hips to his bottom. He felt his own need grow as he felt Lloyd's claw in his hair and his hips grinding into his face.

Eventually he had to give up on making the boy get loud again, after all, he would be wasting so much potential fun if he allowed him to come now. He grinned as his fingers slid deeper between Lloyd's buttocks and was finally rewarded a cry again as he prodded his entrance.

He reached for the lube as Lloyd looked at him nervously. "Zelos- what are you…?"

Zelos grinned. "I'm educating you, Lloyd, what does it look like?"

"Err… I don't know what it looks like but it sure feels very weird."

"You're killing the mood here, bud. Are you comfy enough for me to continue?" He casually trailed his tongue up Lloyd's length again, earning him a surprised gasp.

"Yeah, I'm good."

He grinned and popped the lube open. "Then all I want to hear from you from now on is 'harder' and 'oh, yeah, Zelos, you're so great!"

Lloyd was about to make a sarcastic remark, but was quickly silenced as Zelos pierced him. He closed his eyes and arched his back, attempting to adjust to this new feeling.

Zelos used the brief interlude to slip his own pants off. He slowly pushed his finger in deeper before adding another and slowly stretched the boy below him, preparing him for the next step.

* * *

Meanwhile in the next tent, Raine was plotting. In their passion her research subjects had pushed away the bag obscuring her view, so she was now once more enjoying the show.

"I guess I'll let them be for now… It will be so much more interesting when they know what they're missing! Genis, more coffee! It's going to be a long night! Ahahaha!"

Genis sighed and crawled out of the tent and into the frigid night air to fetch his sister some more coffee. A long night indeed.

* * *

The boys' tent was heating up quite nicely as Zelos attempted to squeeze the last of the lube from the bottle. He ecentually gave up, figuring almost an entire bottle should really be enough. Getting the sleeping bag too dirty would only lead to annoying, hard-to-answer questions anyway.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed Lloyd's legs, draping them over his shoulders, then leaning down and nipping at the red spot he'd left earlier on his neck. "You ready, bud?"

Lloyd pressed his lips to Zelos' briefly and nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck. Zelos grinned and leaned down, ripping open a condom and slipping it on, before pushing into Lloyd.

After letting Lloyd adjust a little more they began moving together, Zelos not bothering to hold back as Lloyd wouldn't last very long anyway, being so inexperienced. He sensed no discomfort in the boy so he picked up the pace, thrilled as Lloyd began making those wonderful little noises again.

True enough, Lloyd was soon clinging onto him and rocking along with his thrusts. He slipped his hands between their bodies and pumped Lloyd, who moaned loudly and finally came, throwing his head back and allowed Zelos to push into him even harder. Zelos soon felt his own orgasm approaching and shuddered as he came, letting out a moan of his own.

As they lay panting in the afterglow, Lloyd wrapped himself around Zelos and buried his face in Zelos' hair, sighing contently.

"That was amazing."

Zelos chuckled. "Glad you liked it. Next time you can show me how well I've thaught you." Lloyd grinned at the suggestion of next time and nuzzled Zelos' neck who wrapped his arms around Lloyd and pressed a kiss on top of his head.

He did some quick wiping while Lloyd dozed off against his chest; it hadn't been the lube that had created this biggest mess. He disposed of the towels and the condom in a corner and pulled the sleeping bag around their shoulders, before alowing himself to slip into a peaceful slumber as well.

* * *

Phew. I really hate how this is still riddled with clichees even though I tried so hard to avoid them… Thanks to all the people who reviewed, please don't be discouraged by how long this took! I'll try my best to get the next one up faster. As soon as I think of something evil for Raine to do to our boys. Yup. Keep in mind it was guilt towards all you awesome reviewers that made me write this! And to all those people who added it to story alert without reviewing, really, shame on you.


End file.
